The Doctor and The Districts
by exterminatingdalek
Summary: Finch from District 10 is about to go to reaping day when a mysterious man and his companions show up. The 11th Doctor lands into a parallel world in the future, and there is a killing game going on, called "The Hunger Games".
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Doctor Who. Doctor Who is copyright © by the British Broadcasting Corporation (BBC).**

**I do not own The Hunger Games. © Suzanne Collins**

**Finch's POV**

I looked down as the ground moved underneath me. I gripped on my horse's black mane as I urged her to go faster. She took off into a gallop and we were off to head home.

I arrived to the farm only to see my mother's disappointed face.

"The Capitol is expecting us to have an increase of beef this year. Do you think that Dylan and your father will do all of the work by themselves?" she asked impatiently. I opened my mouth to speak but she stopped me.

"Return Dove back to her stall and come in for breakfast. Reaping Day is tomorrow, if you didn't remember," she added as she stomped back to the house. As if I didn't remember.

My mother had entered my name into The Games at least fifteen times to give us more grain. My brother, Dylan, was old enough to not be entered into The Games. She added my name twice as much as she did last year to make up for him. I doubt I'll get picked to be a tribute, but who knows.

I opened the gate to the cattle pasture with my hands full of steroid feed bags. The capitol provided this to us so the cattle would be bigger than ever. Back in the past, people would only eat naturally fed cattle, but now we have no choice. The cattle came waddling to me and I poured the bag of feed into the trough. The cattle fought over the food, as this was all they get today. The capitol doesn't provide enough to feed the cattle. We lose approximately 25% of the cattle due to hunger every year.

This place is awful. Children are sick, animals are overbred. The majority of livestock we produce is sent to the capitol. I've already dropped out of school to support the farm.

"This way, Ponds!" an energetic voice shouted. I turned around and three Peacekeepers are running towards the town square.

"I think North is located the other way, Doctor," another peacekeeper said. The Peacekeepers shrugged and they turned around and started to jog towards the fence to the pasture.

My hands started to sweat. We've given the capitol our beef, and I haven't stolen anything this week, so I don't know why they are coming for me. I drop the feed bag and run. I run as fast as I can. My feet sink into the deep mud with every step. My cheap rain boots make me slip in my shoes. It's difficult to run, but it will do. The fence is only about 30 meters away, I can probably make it if I run fast. I could hide behind barrels of hay. They'd never find me.

My feet stumbled, and that's when I knew everything would go wrong. Fatally wrong.

**AMY'S POV**

A huge creaking noise went through the Tardis. Rory and I exchanged nervous glances. The Doctor frantically was pulling a wide assortment of levers and Rory and I were holding on to the railing incase anything happened.

The Tardis started to violently shake and loud noises came from the outside. The Doctor looked very frustrated as he was holding onto a red lever to keep balance.

"I think we're landing into a parallel universe!" The Doctor shouted over the loud noises.

"Oi! You promised us Barcelona!" Rory yelled. I rolled my eyes as my red hair flew into my face. The Tardis was madly spinning now.

"Stop complaining!"

"2,000 years of waiting for this!?"

"Boys! Stop fighting!" I yelled impatiently.

"Men!" corrected Rory. The Tardis slammed to a stop and we all fell to the floor. The Doctor stood right back up and smiled.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go see what the Tardis has brought us too!" The Doctor said as he slammed the door open and ran out. Rory and I shrugged. We ran out of the door, only to be disappointed.

The sky was a depressing color of gray. The air was hot and humid. My sneakers sunk into the wed mud on the ground.

"I do not think this is Barcelona," I said. We saw three men in protective white suits holding lethal guns. The Doctor waved and ran towards them.

"Stay back! Explain your reasoning!" One of the men shouted. The pointed their monstrous guns at us. We threw our hands in the air. The Doctor grabbed his psychic from his suit.

"We are- inspecting the um- cattle on this ranch. Orders from the Queen," the Doctor said as he showed the men the paper. The men laughed.

"Where are you from, the 2000s? I'm afraid you'll have to leave," the man said as they all grabbed our arms.

"Afraid not," the Doctor replied. The men looked confused as the Doctor pulled out some dust from his jacket. He tossed it at their shocked faces, and they all tried to hold their breath.

"It gets in their skin and knocks them out for about two hours," the Doctor whispers to me. Right on cue, they all fell into the mud.

"Time for some new outfits!" the Doctor cheered as he started to take off the white armor off of the men.

"I think they're called Peacekeepers," Rory said as he looked at the armor. He held up a tag for us to see.

"Amy, you will make one scary Peacekeeper," the Doctor joked. I cocked one of the guns.

"You bet I will," I said with a smirk. We all laughed.

"We need a power source to charge this little thing," the Doctor said as he held up a weird little device. "This will charge up the Tardis and get us back you two back home," the Doctor said. He eyes looked pained, but he pulled down his helmet. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and started scanning the area.

"One power source- north, this way," the Doctor said. He looked awkward holding his sonic and gun. Only the Doctor. He never fails to make me laugh.

"This way, Ponds!" the Doctor cheered. We started running down a dirt road. This Peacekeeper outfit was clunky, and the heat sure didn't help.

"I think North is located the other way, Doctor," Rory said. We all shrugged and turned Rory's way. There were broken down barns distributed around the depressing, grey land. There were patches of grass all around, but any of it left was dead.

There was a pasture with a cheap, barbwire fence holding artificial looking cows. A tall girl in a hoodie was feeing the cows with a bag of feed.

"Let's go ask her where we are," I suggested. The Doctor and Rory nodded and we started running towards her. Her dark eyes lit up in fear, and she bolted towards the gate of the pasture.

"We only want directions!" shouted the Doctor, but the girl didn't hear him. She was wearing clunky brown wellies, which slowed her down. It was hard for me to run- this suit was sweaty and uncomfortable. The girl's light, caramel hair whipped behind her as she sprinted across the dead pasture.

"It's okay; we're not going to hurt you!" Rory shouted. She still didn't even stop to look at us.

She then slipped in the mud. She somersaulted across the pasture several times, and then slid smoothly across the mud. She tried to pull her long legs out of the deep mud, but she didn't budge.

We caught up to her. Her face turned ghostly pale.

"I swear, we haven't done anything! I promise, I'm planning to go to Reaping Day tomorrow! Don't hurt me!" she cried.

"Sweetie, we're not going to hurt you. Do you need any help out of the mud?" I asked. She stared at me for an awkward amount of time. I finally realized that she wanted me to take off my helmet.

I pulled my helmet off and let my hair flow. She looked at me wildly. The Doctor and Rory took their helmets off, too.

"I'm the Doctor, this is Rory, and she is Amy. We need directions. We can help you," the Doctor said. She looked at the Doctor, then Rory, then back to me.

She nodded. I pulled her out of the deep brown mud, and she finally decided to open up.

"The barn's that way," she pointed towards a small barn. "I'll go to the pond to clean up… just don't go inside, you'll scare my mother. Go into the barn and hide in the dun horse's stall. I'll be back and I will help you," she said. She ran towards the forest.

I honestly have no clue where we are, what year this, or anything, but I do know we need help- and this girl is in a terrible circumstance.

**FINCH'S POV**

I don't know who these people are, or why they're here, but they really seemed confused, and I guess I can help them. Maybe they can take me away from District 10. Maybe they can take me away from Panem.

I swam around in the small pond to clean myself off. My hair is dirt caked (like usual) and my skin still smells strongly of manure- but they're probably used to the smell by now.

They have odd accents- Capitol like, but not necessarily. The woman has wavy, flame colored hair. She and the other man seemed kind, but I'm still wary of them. You never know who they could be. Maybe Capitol spies- but not likely. I haven't done anything too bad- or stole anything too big.

I get my clothes on and pull on some riding boots.

This is going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Doctor Who. Doctor Who is copyright © by the British Broadcasting Corporation (BBC).**

**I do not own The Hunger Games. © Suzanne Collins**

**AMY'S POV**

"I'm back," the girl says. She opens the horse's old stall door and looks at us.

"Why are you here, and what do you want?" she says, trembling. She grabs a rope and shakily ties it around her horse's neck.

"You might not believe me. You will not believe me. But I am a Time Lord from a planet called Gallifrey. I have a time machine called the Tardis, and these are my human companions, Amy and Rory Pond," the Doctor replied smiling widely. Rory glare at the Doctor.

"Okay, fine, Williams," the Doctor said, rolling his eyes.

"It's still the Ponds," The Doctor whispers in my ear.

The girl just stares at us for what seems like a few years. She finally just decides to reply.

"What year are you all from?" she asks awkwardly.

"2012," I reply. The girl's eyes widen quickly.

"You came to the wrong place," she whispers. The Doctor looks at her sympathetically.

"You see- we're not from this universe either," he says.

"Like a parallel universe?"

"Exactly."

She considers this for a moment. Her eyes light up, but quickly dim down.

"I don't… I don't understand…," she whispers.

"Yeah, I know this is confusing," I try to say. "But maybe-"

"I don't believe you. If you really are time travelers, why haven't you offered to take me out of this prison? Why haven't you made things better?!" she yells.

"I could come back to your world- I could become a new Finch, have a new life, and-"

Rory finally speaks up.

"Calm down Finch. We need to recharge the Tardis, and we can take you somewhere else," Rory says, calming her down.

Finch takes a few deep breathes and then stops.

"Take me to your time machine," she says as she jumps onto her horse.

The Doctor jumps on too and dramatically urges the horse to gallop off.

This is going to be interesting.

**Finch's POV**

The "Peace Keeper" jumps onto Dove with me and urges her to gallop. Dove's hooves pound the ground as she goes into the quiet forest.

"Whoa," the man commands to Dove, and she stops right in front of a dark blue Police Box. It was out of place, since everything in history was destroyed after the war. The man slides off of Dove.

"This is my time machine- or should I say, the Tardis," the man says holding his hands out, smiling.

"What is _this_?!" I shout. The man stares at me. He then snaps his fingers and the doors to the box slam open.

"Spoilers," he replies, and walks into the blue box with confidence.

I pet Dove's neck and dismount. My fingers quickly knot her rope to a large tree.

"Should I go in?" I ask Dove. She just looks at me and snorts.

"I'll take that as a yes."

I jog to the blue box and open the doors. That is when the most beautiful thing I have _ever _seen in years lights up my eyes.

Amy and Rory knock on the Tardis door, out of breath. They had sprinted after the Doctor and Finch; they were simply out of shape after going to the Crystal Empire, a destination which the Doctor almost disagreed to going to since his last experience was "simply boring and awful".

The door slammed open and hit Rory in the face, making Rory curse a few words.

"Sorry about that," says Finch. She pulls Amy and an angry Rory into the box with a new energy.

"This place is beautiful," Finch says in awe. The Tardis was dark and depressing like the land they were in, but still was quite impressive. Once it was powered up, Finch would be more impressed.

After everyone had non-Peace Keeper clothes on, they all sat down in some chairs that the Doctor seemed to have rummaged out of somewhere, deep in the infinite Tardis.

"Now Finch, explain where we are and what is happening."

"Are you sure?" she asked the Doctor.

"Positive."

What they didn't know is how all of their lives would be drastically changed.


End file.
